


Ezra is a flirt

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: SWR Adoption AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Ezra, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Instances of Ezra being a flirt.





	Ezra is a flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am not American and I have tried and failed to understand the American education system so if anything is wrong then I’m sorry.  
> Here is the year group everyone is in: 
> 
> Seniors:  
> -Zeb  
> -Han Solo  
> -Chewie  
> -Boba Fett  
> -Lando Calrissian 
> 
> Juniors:  
> -Sabine  
> -Ketsu  
> -Cassian  
> -Jyn  
> -Bodhi
> 
> Sophomores:  
> -Ezra  
> -Zare  
> -Jai  
> -Luke  
> -Leia
> 
> Freshmen:  
> -Mart  
> -Gooti  
> -Jonner  
> -Shara  
> -Kes

“Heeeey.” Ezra said with a lopsided grin as he opened the door to his new home to find a pretty Asian girl with brightly coloured hair on the other side.

“Who is this?” The girl asked unimpressed.

“This is your new brother.” The man who Ezra had only met a few hours ago called Kanan said. 

“Oh is he?” A dark skinned woman with a raised eyebrow asked coming from behind her. 

“Can we keep him? I already signed the adoption papers.” Kanan said with a worried yet hopeful smile. 

The woman shook her head in exasperation but her expression softened when she took in Ezra’s skinny frame and ragged clothes. 

“Of course.” She leaned down so she could look Ezra in the eye. “Don’t worry sweetheart. You’re part of the family now.” 

He later found out that the Asian girl was called Sabine and by the end of the day he had already come to see her as a sister and was baffled that he ever thought that she was attractive. 

————————————————

“Stop fraternising with the enemy!” Zeb shouted at Ezra one lunchtime after he’d spent the whole morning staring at the new transfer student from the Imperial academy. 

“I wish.” Ezra sighed gazing at the dark skinned beauty that was Zare Leonis from across the cafeteria. 

“I’m serious kid. You never never trust an Imp. He’s probably been sent here to spy on our football plays.” Zeb growled.

Ezra rolled his eyes at his brother’s paranoia. Sometimes Zeb took this school rivalry thing a bit to seriously, even for a jock. 

“He’s not even an Imperial anymore. That’s why he’s sitting at our school cafeteria remember.” He stated. 

Zeb just snarled. “Once an Imp anyways an Imp.”

 

Ezra just ignored him and went back to staring at Zare’s chocolate brown eyes dreaming of the day he became Ezra Bridger-Leonis. That never ended up happening but they did become good friends and the conversation did leave Ezra with some quality teasing material when his brother started dating Kallus. 

————————————————-

To be honest Ezra had always found Jai a little bit annoying especially when he was being a wimp but they remained close friends despite it and he always let Ezra copy his math homework. He never found him particularly attractive either, not that he ever thought he was ugly but there was nothing striking about him either. 

However that all changed when Jai came back over summer break half a head taller than Ezra with a voice that sounded like Dante Basco. 

It was the end of their first day back and Ezra and Jai were at their lockers putting their stuff away when Jai let out a tiny sneeze. It was the single most adorable sound Ezra had ever heard. 

“Sorry. Hay fever.” Jai said in embarrassment. 

Ezra shrugged. “Don’t be. I would have said bless you but puberty already did that.”

“What?” Jai asked in confusion. 

Ezra rolled his eyes. How could someonbody like him not notice his own atracivness. “I’m trying to tell you that you look fine as hell.” 

“Yeah right.” Jai’s blush was visible despite his tanned skin. “I’m about as attractive as a maths book.” 

“Totally, I can't think of anyone who opened a math book and didn't say fuck me.” Ezra said unable to help himself as he leant against his locker.

“DAMN!” 

Ezra turned around to see Lando standing behind him wearing a dashing blue cape that only he could pull off because he’s Lando fucking Calrissian. 

“That is the smoothest fucking thing I’ve heard!” He held out his fist for Ezra to fist bump which he gladly returned before turning to face Jai.

“You can’t not date him after that mastery.” With that Lando swaggered away because of course he did, leaving a hopeful Ezra and a bashful Jai. 

“Well...I ...Er I wouldn’t be against doing dating- I mean dating you.” Jai told him, unable to look his friend in the eye. Ezra took pity on him and hooked his finger under his chin so that he could look him in the eye. 

“And I wouldn’t mind dating you either.” He said softly. 

Ezra didn’t think it was possible for Jai’s face to get any redder but someohow it did. 

“So erm how’s next Friday?” He asked uncertaintly. 

“It’s perfect.” Ezra said dropping his fingers from his chin so he could drape his arms round his new boyfriend’s shoulders. “You ever been to Big Bongos?”

They lasted two weeks which was two weeks longer than everyone expected but in the end they decided that they would be better off as friends. 

 

————————————————-

 

Now Ezra was fully aware that crushing on the most popular guy in school was an overused cliche that was only going to end in heartbreak. That didn’t stop him from drooling over Han Solo when he watched his brother’s football games and accidentally leaving half his stuff in his room so that he had an excuse to see him when he came round to hang out with Zeb. 

But that didn’t prepare him for when he came down stairs one morning to find Han in their garage working on his car completely shirtless. Ezra’s brain short circuited as his eyes trailed down the drips of oil and sweat that flowed down the man’s muscular back. It should be illegal for guys as hot as Solo to be working on cars whilst shirtless. That could kill someone! 

In fact it almost did. Ezra was so entranced he found himself walking toward the man in the daze so he didn’t realise that someone had left a wrench in the floor until he’d tripped over it and hit his head on the hard floor. 

“Are you ok kid?” He looked up to see Han standing above him and great now he knew what his chiselled abbs looked like drenched in motor oil and wait why was he complaining? 

“Can you take me to the doctor? Because I just hurt my head falling for you.” Ezra said in a slight daze as Han helped him up. 

He didn’t know if he should be offended or happy that it made Han laugh. 

“You’ve got some spunk kid.” Han told him giving him a clap in the shoulder that nearly sent Ezra sprawling back into the floor. He decided he was going to take that as a compliment. He then came up with various excuses to spend time in the garage that day and only tripped over two more times.

————————————————-

 

Lando Calrissian’s house parties were the shit. They were the place to be and only the popular elite got invited. Which was the only reason Ezra was here since he was Zeb and Sabine’s brother but he got in so he wasn’t complaining. There were very few sophomores there and the only freshman allowed in were two of Leia Organa’s friends Kes and Shara because she’s Leia O’ fucking Gana and what she wanted she got. 

Despite this Mart and his little gang had managed to sneak their way in but they were fun so Lando let them stay on the promise that Mart didn’t tell his uncle Vice Principle Sato. 

Ezra sneaked another sip of his drink that was totally not beer as watched Han and Boba attempt a dance off only to get thrashed by Ketsu. He and his siblings were under strict instructions from Kanan and Hera not to drink and were to report them if they saw any of the others doing it. So they had made a pact that as long as they didn’t actually see each other drinking then they had plausible deniability. 

Ezra was taking another sip when he felt someone walk into him. He looked up to found himself looking at one of Mart’s friends Gooti, that he only recognised since she’d been following Sabine around like a puppy since the start of the the year. 

“Hey!” She cried with even more energy than usual. She flung her arms around him and pulled him a tight hug. 

“Er hi?” Ezra replied. He hadn’t really interacted much with the girl before but now that she was impossibly close to him he wondered how he never noticed how hot she was with her tanned Indonesian skin and neon pink hair.

“You’re so pretty.” She sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

Ezra knew he should probably be offended at being called pretty but hey anything coming from a girl as cute as her was a compliment. 

“Thanks. You’re a pretty good looking girl yourself.” He replied and was delighted when he heard her giggle. She then reached up to pet his hair. 

“Your hairs so nice and soft and purple.” She sighed running her fingers through it.

Ezra raised his eyebrow (something he’d recently begun copying of Hera) in confusion. He’d had some people say his hair looked blue in the light before but never purple. 

Aparently he wasn’t the only one who was confused as Gooti’s fingers dropped to her side in puzzlement. 

“Wait you’re not Sabine.” She said.

“Wait what?” Ezra cried. Now he was offended. 

“How did you think I was my sister?” He cried.

But she had already started walking away. 

“No seriously I want to know! Why do I look like my sister?” He called after her. By now she had made her way into the next room. Sighing he went to go find her friends so they could keep an eye on her. 

The next day at school she came up to him to apologise. To show that they were cool he set her up on a date with Sabine. She set him up in a date with her cousin Miko who was smoking so it was totally worth it.

————————————————

It was Autumn so the school had been collecting donations for the harvest festival. This year the donations were for the homeless shelter where they would give out boxes to the homeless. Having been a receiver of these boxes in the past Ezra was more than happy to help sort the food and hand out the boxes at the shelter. The fact that Leia Organa was organising it was just a bonus. 

Despite only being a sophomore it was clear that Leia ran the school. She had everything looks, money, intelligence, and one mean right hook. Having heard that you would think that she was the stereotypical queen bee however she was anything but. She was one of the most passionately kind people Ezra had ever met, always trying to help make the world a better place. Her father was the local congressman and it was clear that she wanted follow in his footsteps. But for now she would just have to settle with being the head of the student council. 

Everyone had a crush on her (even Han Solo not that he’d ever admit it, nor that she would ever admit that she liked him back either) and Ezra was no exception. He kept stealing love sick glances at her as he packed his boxes while she ordered everyone about. Eventually all the food was sorted and they were about to start handing the boxes out. 

“Well done!” Leia said coming over to him. He was so entranced by the fact that she was actually talking to him that he forgot she was still speaking. 

“If we gave out rewards for the best packed boxes you would definitely win.”

“You could always give me a kiss?” Ezra suggested with a smirk. Leia was about to let out an offended retort when she was interrupted.

“Ezra?” 

They turned round to see an older man with wisps of white hair standing at the front of Ezra’s line for food.

“Sumar!” Ezra cried. He put the box he’d been holding down to give the man a hug. He hadn’t seen him since he’d been adopted. They’d been on the streets together and Sumar had always looked out for him since he was only a kid. He’d given him his blankets and spare change with on more than one occasion. Ezra was happy to see that he was still ok.

“I see you got adopted by someone other than one of them alley cats.” Sumar joked kindly once they came out of the hug.

“Yeah. This man Kanan found me and let me join his family. They’re really good people.” Ezra said his tone turning more serious. He needed Sumar to know that he was happy and safe.

Sumar clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m happy for you kid.” He told him genuinely. That was one of the things Ezra had always admired about him. His kindness and pride at other people’s happiness and his lack of jealousy.

“Are you still staying by Old Joe’s?” Ezra asked as he handed over the food box. 

Sumar nodded. “Yep. You know Joe. Always leaving his best leftovers out for the likes of us.”

“Well maybe I’ll come see you sometime.” Ezra suggested hopefully. He’d missed talking to the man. He always had fun stories about the farm he used to run with his wife. He’d never directly said but Ezra was sure the man had become homeless after the death of his wife.

Sumar shook his head gently. “You don’t need to be seen with guys like me anymore kid. I’d hate to embarrass you in front of your new friends.”

“You would never embarrass me.” Ezra said fiercely. “And don’t you ever feel embarrassed of yourself either. You’re the one that told me that just because who haven’t got family doesn’t mean we’re nobody.”

A small smile graced Sumar’s face. “Thank you Ezra. I needed to head that. You’ve growing into a wise young man. I’ll see you around.” 

Ezra watched him go with a wave already planning how many blankets he was going to bring to Old Joe’s later to make up for all the times Sumar let him have his. He turned around and was surprised to see Leia staring at him, her eyes wide in shock. 

He froze. He’d completely forgotten that she was here. Although he wasn’t ashamed of his past it still wasn’t something he liked to broadcast. Outside his family there were very few people who knew he’d been on the streets. After a moment her eyes hardened and Ezra was worried he’d find them to be full of disgust or even worse pity. He was happily surprised when he found that the only emotion they held were respect. 

He was even more surprised when she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

Now it was his turn to stare at her in shock. 

“You deserve more than anything I would ever be able to give you after everything you’ve lived through.” She told him before walking off to boss more people around because she couldn’t be away from her hobby for long. 

Ezra let out a contented sigh before returning to handing out the boxes and was so high on cloud nine he missed all the death glares Han Solo was sending him. 

 

————————————————

“What do mean Bodhi’s gay?” Ezra cried spitting his milk that he was pretty sure was off given its tinged blue colour across the breakfast table. 

Sabine just raised her eyebrow leading Ezra to guess he wasn’t the only one copying Hera’s signature expression. 

“I’m mean he likes dick, he plays for the other team, he swings the other way, he-“

“I know what you mean! I do live with Zeb.” Ezra exclaimed. “What I mean is why didn’t you tell me that I had a chance with your attractive, adorable, single friend.”

“Because you don’t. Unless your name is Cassian Andor.” Sabine told him. 

“Isn’t he dating Jyn?” Ezra asked in confusion.

“Yes. Which is why I didn’t tell you becuase he’s to busy dealing with his heart being broken.”

Ezra leant back in thought. “Well then why don’t you set him up on a date with me to help him get over it.” He suggested. It was a win win situation. He got to go on a date with a cute upperclassman and Bodhi got to get over his broken heart. 

He could tell that Sabine was thinking the same thing. “I can’t belive you actually had a good idea she told him.” 

“Hey! That can happen....sometimes.” Ezra scoffed.

Sabine scoffed. “Yeah like that time you thought that egging the Imperial Academy was a good idea.”

“It was you and Zeb that came up with that idea!”He protested but his sister ignored him in favour of calling up Bodhi.

The date went well and they ended up going on a couple more. They might not have found their true love but Bodhi did learn to move on and Ezra got to brag about dating an upperclassman. 

————————————————-

Ezra did a double take. He’d just entered the his home room when he’d noticed that someone was sitting in his seat. And that said someone was the cutest looking boy he’d ever seen. 

“Ow! What the-?”Jai said as he walked into him as he stood frozen in the doorway. 

Ezra ignored him. He was too busy staring at the boy. He had gorgeous sandy blonde locks, sky blue eyes and a smile bright enough to rival the sun.

“Who is that?” He sighed. 

Jai looked over his shoulder since Ezra was still blocking the door.

“He’s the new kid. I don’t know his name but I heard Biggs say he’d been home schooled until now.”

Over to talk to the boy. He was sitting next to Wedge and Biggs and he’d just tilted his head back in a laugh, his hair haloed by the sun shining through the window behind him. Angels had nothing on him.

“I’m going to go talk to him.” Ezra announced finally moving out of the doorway. 

“Don’t try any of you pick up lines!” Jai called after him but Ezra pretended to not hear. He walked over to the new boy’s (well his) desk.

“Hey! I’m sorry but do I know you?” Ezra asked leaning on the desk.

The boy shook his head politely. “Sorry I don’t think so.”

“Really?” Ezra grinned. “Cause you look a lot like my next boyfriend?”

Wedge and Biggs let out weak groans having been on the reviving ends of Ezra’s pick up lines before but the boy’s face lit up with a light blush. 

“I don’t know about boyfriend just yet but how about a new friend?” He asked with a shy smile and held out his hand. “I’m Luke Skywalker.”

Ezra found himself unable to resist smiling back and held out his own hand. 

“Nice to meet you Luke, I’m Ezra.”

As they shook hands a surge of energy passed through them. At first Ezra thought it was an electric shock but after a moment he realised that it felt more like a warm fire lighting your heart in a winter of cold. He looked into Luke’s eyes and knew that he felt it too. 

“I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.” He stated.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NOT SEEN THE FINAL EPISODES SO NO SPOILERS IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE!!!! THANK YOU!!!


End file.
